Towards all those undead (A troll fic)
by jacodu
Summary: This is a Troll fic made for the Persona5T:bite back group on Discord This fic was born through an amalgamation of dares,memes and plain stupidity. The second verse is a plain lie I just made this and wanted to see their reactions, it was worth it.


Towards all those undead.

(A troll fic made for the Persona 5T:Bite Back group on Discord)

Due to the insistence of the blackmailing member of the band

Abdul,Ayaka,Riku and Taka all went looking for Tito, some adults joined the search but they found no clues.

As the sun began to set Muira arrived with sudden news.

A castle had appeared above the Miyamoto estate

Where did it come from and was it related to Tito's dissapearance?

They're was only one way to find out, at least that was what Abdul thought.

It seemed the others wanted to regroup with the others first, most likely due to failing their guts roll.

Anyhow Abdul decided to proceed on his own

From his observations, there was a gate , a garden then the main door to be crossed.

Abdul crossed them all but we are not here for the parkour are we you filthy fucks?

Abdul is now in the Stairway to the Throne Room with some goodies he got from his parkour adventure.

He was confident and sure of his victory

No vampire can beat he Magician Red

That was his last thought when the door fell straight on him when he tried to open it.

He passed out.

Slowly,light invaded the unsconscious darkness.

The first thing Abdul saw when he woke up was a wall, four walls around him.

He was in a cell, he had to escape

Abdul decides to inspect his surroundings and finds an fellow inmate whose state sickened him, the young man's throat was ripped open and the his body was covered in scratch wounds and needlles covered his back, yellow droppings and a black miasma emerged from his pants and his eyes were gouged out.

This person has died a slow shitty painfull death.

Upon further inspection of the corpse's inventory he found an Cellphone,lots of bloody needles and an student pass.

His name was Tito

Abdul now knowing the fate of this poor soul couldn't help but vomit and started screaming for help.

P-please, s-someone h-help-p!

Suddenly, a well disguised door opened up, and James Charles entered the room!

KEKEKKEKEKKE, Finally I have more bloodbags!

Abdul got up and was ready for combat

''Who are you!, are you the one who did this to tito!?"

"Yes I did an you'll be next!"

He then bursted open the cell, lifted Abdul up and threw him straight through a wall and he landed in a bedroom, he screamed as he loud as he could as most of his bones got broken, try as he might Abdul could not get up, the air pushed straight of his chest.

Loving to see others suffer,James took of his pants and jumped straight at Abdul using his body as a cushion for the landing and then grabbed him ready for his next meal.

Abdul attempted to break free of the Vampire's firm grip,but the creature tightened his its hold on his throat, his mouth gaped open,croaking as he strugled to breathe before the undead raper shoved his grey wand through his throat and moved his hips back and forth frantically relishing the power he had over the young human.

Normal people would despair at this point,but Abdul hated being normal more than anything and thus decided to do an attack of opportunity.

Pulling out of the needles he pocketed, Abdul stabs the cloaca,not only revealing the the internal sides of the penis but also cutting it in half, profoundly bleeding the vampire released his hold on him and was now screaming on the ground from the intense pain the foreign object inflicted him, Abdul took this moment and started stabbing the creature once more starting at the lungs and abdomen and slowly making way to the throat while a foul mixture of black oozy liquid was eminating from the wounds, Abdul was relishing his moment of vengeance.

The vampire did definitly not enjoy this, still wrapped in torment, his chaotic movements were causing even more needles to damage him and the bleeding was making him weaker by the second, he decided to lift himself up and try to regain controll.

His moment of courage stopped when he felt a needle drawing entering his eye, the sudden white pain make his body go into panic mode and he jumped up and tried to remove it as quickly as possible, but the needle would not go out the barbs stuck deep inside his eye, he tried to flee as quick as possible and turned his back to the human.

Abdul would not him let him escape however and impaled his feet to the ground as the vampire tried to crawl away and jumps on him using his weight to immobilize him.

Tears running down furiously,James did not know what to do, he couldn't get up: his impalled feets were beyond numb and the human could deal the finishing blow anytime.

Abdul knew he could kill him right there and now but he decided to prolong the creature's suffering, it killed his friend and violated his throat like they were playthings,no this creature was going to be humbled so he dropped his pants as well.

He then grabbed a bottle of holy water (from his inventory),coated the liquid on his cock and then shoved it up the vampire's ass

"AAAAHHHHHH Take it off It BURNSSS!"  
"SHUT UP!, you deserve at the very least to be raped you retarded abomination!"

The holy was burning the very flesh of the vampire from the inside, Abdul's dick now working as an undead acid pole,melting the flesh into putrid liquid forms lubricating his piston punishment, mixing with the shit and undead tissues,it was forming a foul, blackish-brown substance that emenated a burning odor.

The vampire struggled with all his might and tried to claw Abdul's hands off but this only infuriated him more who punched him so hard that pieces of his skull fractured and more blood poured.

This disgusting event continued for 5 minutes until the vampire exploded in flurry bits of blood and shit, Abdul's dick having pierced his heart.

"Take that you monster, may your asshole forever be loose in hell"

Abdul was free, covered in shit and blood but free.

He decides to drags Tito's corpse outside with him where the police was waiting since flying castles are hardly natural.

Abdul has gained a new hatred towards all the undead.

The end

I warned you lads

I warned you

The Dragon warrior.


End file.
